Falling
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Oneshot set during/ just after 2x14 Stuck On You. He liked that she challenged him. She excited him. She was different. Special. And if he was totally honest with himself... He could feel himself falling for her..


**A/N you guysssss! Hi!!! I am so touched how many of you reviewed my last post! I definitely did not think there would be anyone out there still wanting to read my rambles! You have no idea how excited I was to see alerts in my inbox! From the bottom of my little DL heart... thank you so much! Means the world to me that you guys were excited I was writing again! So... I come bearing other gifts!!! Some angsty, some fluffy. Mixed bag if you will! I've been tweaking this into oblivion and feel it's just time to post it. Hope you guys enjoy this old school season 2 DL as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Once again- thanks so much for the love! It means the world. **

**So, without further rambles... enjoy! **

—

_Got me opening doors when I didn't before. Feel my glass was half empty but not anymore. Used to love flying solo but now I'm not sure. 'Cause now, when I'm doing my thing. I know who I'm doing it for. Cause if I'm fighting, I'm fighting for you. And if I'm calling, I'm calling for you. Girl, if I'm dying, I'm dying for you. Because I've fallen, I've fallen for you._

_\- For you, James TW _

_—_

_Set at the end of episode 2x14, Stuck On You. _

—

He closed his locker with a relieved sigh. The last couple of days had been interesting to say the least. He'd had enough crazy to last him until at least the end of the week... He was looking forward to heading home and catching up on some well earned sleep. He slid his jacket on and pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "Huh" he muttered. A message? He clicked read.

_Hey, listen, I know this is a little out there but I wondered if you'd meet me at the jazz club just off 34th. I have something I want to show you. L_

He read the message twice. He had to give it to her, she'd captured his attention. Pressing reply; be typed out his message

_You got my interest Montana. I'm intrigued. I just got off shift. Be there in fifteen. _

He kept his phone in his hand just in case she responded. He checked his pocket for his keys and wallet and turned in his converse clad heel. His phone vibrated in his hand.

_Good. See you soon. _

He smiled and pocketed his phone. This Montana girl was an enigma. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she'd do something like this. He had no idea what she wanted to show him but he was willing to find out

—

"It's just something I'd thought you'd be interested in."

"Jazz music? That's me…"

When he'd arrived, he was utterly confused. He had to give it to her - jazz music wasn't as bad as he had initially thought. Alright, he probably wouldn't go out and buy a CD filled with the melodies tomorow… but he wouldn't be against listening to jazz music in a bar like this again. He'd even be interested in it. If it meant he got to sit with her while listening.

He'd been enamoured by her ever since she started at the lab and he hated it. Well okay, maybe he didn't _hate _it but he certainly wasn't sure about it. He couldn't quite figure out what it was that attracted him to her. She definitely wasn't his type; she had far too many working brain cells to fall into his 'normal type' category. But there was definitely something that had captured his attention. Lindsay Monroe from Montana had gotten way under his skin and he wasn't too sure how he felt about it.

He wasn't sure how, why, when or where but somewhere down the line, he'd felt something. What it was, he didn't know. What he did know was that her eyes lit up when she realised she was onto something when she was working on a case. He also knew that she cried when she'd had a hard shift that hit a little too close to home. He knew that she was fiercely loyal and defensive of him, sometimes he wasn't sure he deserved it. She stuck her neck out on the line for him and he, for the life in him; didn't know why she did it. He knew that she called her Mom every week without fail. He knew that when she was tired, her usually neat cursive handwriting turned into messy scrawl that resembled his own. He knew that she was insanely perceptive and could read people effortlessly. He also knew she was right about Mac...

"Danny…" She giggled as she waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked. He must have got so wrapped up in his thoughts that he'd zoned out.

"Sorry, what?" He lamely cocked his head to one side. "I couldn't hear you."

"They're taking a fifteen minute break." Lindsay smirked, evidently picking up on the fact that actually, he could hear her quite fine… had he been listening and not off with his thoughts. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay or if you wanted to uh… maybe go get something to eat?"

"Whoa, wait… what is this? Some kinda date, Montana? If you wanted to go out with me, ya shoulda asked."

"Don't be so ridiculous Danny," she scoffed in his direction, twirling the spine of her wine glass in her fingertips. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since one o'clock and it's like eight now. Plus I've had three glasses of wine. I figure I either eat alone or I extend the invitation to you… listen if you don't want to, I don't mind... It was just a thought. I can always-"

"Alright, alright, quit talkin'," he smirked in her direction. "you know me, I can always eat."

Despite their dimly lit surroundings, her smile was filled with light. "Cool." She tried to tone down her initial reaction. "Should we-"

"Nah, Mac won't care us takin' off. Probably didn't see us anyway."

Lindsay stood from her seat, grinning as she did so. At his questioning and slightly confused look, a little giggle escaped her lips.

"What?" Danny mused as he offered her her coat. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She smirked, accepting his help silently. "You make me laugh - that's all"

"Huh?" He quizzed. "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing," she answered over her shoulder, collecting her hair from inside of her coat. She released it with a flick of her fingers, wafting the snell of her perfume, hairspray and lingering remnants of her shampoo in Danny's direction.

"No go on," he pressed. "Trust me I ain't that funny."

"I just never pictured you as being so naive." She shrugged. "That's all."

"Me? Montana... I ain't naive."

She snorted in response as she threw some money down on the table to cover a tip. "Yeah... sure." She smirked, "you ready?"

"I'll be ready as soon as we clear this up" He smirked. "What makes you say that?"

"Say what?" She laughed as they headed out together.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Montana." He bantered with her. As usual, when he was teasing her, he drawled out the syllables to Montana. Truthfully, it used to drive her crazy. The problem was... she wasn't entirely sure why it didn't bother her so much anymore. In fact, she almost liked it. _Almost_.

"Danny," She began as they left the jazz club together.

"Do you honestly not think Mac didn't see us there?"

"I just don't see how he'd pick up on us being there. It's not like we stood out or anything. Damn Montana, to any onlooker there we could have just been out on a _date_." He was testing the waters and he knew that, but he figured it couldn't hurt. What _did_ hurt was her eye roll as she stood at the side of the busy street. "Hey, whoa, what's that for?"

She turned to face him, grin fully stretched across her face. "Danny, are you honestly telling me that Mac Taylor didn't see us there? He saw us. Trust me, he saw."

He felt a sense of relief wash over him at the fact that she hadn't rolled her eyes at the mention of the word 'date' - maybe it was a date after all? Before he got too ahead of himself, he supplied her with a response: "Don't know what makes you so sure..." Danny trailed off as he looked for a gap in the constant onslaught of traffic. He grabbed Lindsay's hand as he spotted a gap. "Come on, wiseass."

She couldn't help but notice the spark that travelled through her fingers as his warm hand enveloped hers. She wasn't necessarily hoping for this scenario, but she wasn't mad about it either. As they crossed the road in a slight jog, in time to one another, she couldn't help the little smile that tugged at her lips.

"What now?" He smirked down at her as they reached the curb. He let go of her hand and gestured for her to take the first step onto the sidewalk.

"Nothing." She said softy, hooking her arm around his, keeping him close as he joined her on the sidewalk. "So we're on a date then?"

"Hey, you asked me." He held his hands up. "I'm along for the ride here, Montana."

"Yeah well..." she shrugged linking their arms together again. "Wanted to prove my point."

"What point?"

"Just that you don't-" she stopped speaking suddenly as both of their phones alerted them to a new message. Sighing, they unhooked their arms simultaneously. Danny reached into his pocket and Lindsay went digging in her purse. Fearing the expected, Danny glanced down at the contact, he cursed the DOA wherever they were in the city; couldn't he have just one night where... his eyes registered on the contact.

Mac

He furrowed his brow as he flipped his phone open.

_1 NEW MESSAGE_

He pressed read.

_Was a pleasure to see you both this evening. Thanks for coming along to support the band. Have a good night, see you both in the morning. _

Danny felt the nudge to his arm and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "Aright, Aright." He didn't need to look at her to see her reaction. "You're right. He saw us. Big deal."

"Should have made a bet." She commented, mostly to herself. "Could have made myself a little bit of money then."

"Oh yeah?" Danny mused. "You think so?"

She held her dimly lit phone towards him and wiggled it playfully. "I sure do." She drawled in a ridiculous southern accent. "Could have got myself a nice Benjamin then."

He rolled his eyes as he held the door open for her at their destination. She glanced up and then side eyed him with a playful expression on her face. "Rays? Really?"

"Hey, you too good for Rays or somethin', _Montana_?" He teased.

"No," she shrugged as she sat down at the booth he'd led her to. "No, I guess it'll be nice to finally try it."

"What?" He stopped in his tracks. "You ain't been here yet?"

She shook her head as she sat down, shedding her coat to the seat as she did."Have you brought me?" She countered.

"Been tryin' to but you always say no..." he retaliated.

"Touché." She smirked. "What do you recommend?"

"Everything."

"Helpful." She quipped as she grabbed the grease stained menu. She glanced over it before placing it back in the holder. "I guess I'll get whatever you're having."

"One slice or two?" He asked as he manoeuvred on the seat to try and retrieve his wallet.

"No, no hey; I'll get this." She interrupted him, holding her hand out.

"Nah, you got drinks. I'll get dinner." He responded.

"I insist." She protested as she shuffled to the edge of the booth.

He sighed, knowing that whilst he could put up a fight with her, he wouldn't win. "Okay, but I return the favour another time?"

"Deal." She smirked as she scooted out of the booth: "so, what you having?"

"Double pepperoni,"

"One slice or two?"

"One..." he began until he saw the look on her face, "alright; two."

"Thought so." She smirked as she turned on her heel and headed off towards the counter. She turned and flashed a smile at him, her cheeks blushing slightly as she realised how closely he'd been watching her. He returned the smile happily before glancing down at the table. After a moment he turned his gaze back to her retreating form. Watching her disappear from his view to place their order, he felt a strange mix of excitement and anxiety.

All of this was new. He didn't pursue women, they pursued him. With Lindsay, it was different. He was different. It was like she'd cast a spell over him, capturing all of his interest. She was funny, smart, sassy and hell, she kept him in line. He liked her banter. He liked the fact he could have banter with her and she didn't get all upset or offended. She gave as good as she got. Sometimes she even left him stumped. Her wit was razor sharp and he really liked that about her.

He also liked the fact that she was _gorgeous_. He remembered the first time they'd ever gone to the gym together and he'd found himself unable to tear his eyes from her. Underneath her clothes was a smoking body. She'd emerged from the changing rooms in her yoga pants, her sports bra and a loose fitting top. She'd laughed when she saw the goofy look on his face and had simply rolled her eyes, thumping him on the arm with her fist. She'd told him to take a picture and had disappeared towards the treadmill. He'd followed her around like a little puppy and eventually she refused to go with him again: she told him he was a crap gym buddy and he had to agree. She did all the work and he just enjoyed the view. Her gym gear was by no means was it the best thing he'd ever seen her in though... no that award went to the dress she'd worn after she'd been to the opera. He still thought about that dress. Then again, he caught himself staring when she was in her overalls at a scene.

She set down two glasses of coke on the table and that brought Danny back from his daydreams of gym gear and green dresses.

"I got us a whole pizza to share." She said, sliding into the booth "I figured between the both of us we'd eat it." She settled at the table.

"A girl after my own heart." Danny teased. "Hungry or somethin'?"

"Starving." She smirked. "So... what would you have been doing had I not dragged you out tonight?"

"Nothin'" he shrugged; taking a glass and straw. He ripped off the paper and shoved the straw into his drink. "What about you?"

"Same." She said. "Probably would have been catchin' up on laundry."

"Damn Montana, you live a rock and roll lifestyle."

"It's hard, but someone has to." She playfully flicked her hair. "Listen; thanks for hanging out with me tonight." Her cheeks were stained with a little bit of pink. "It can get pretty lonely, you know?"

"I hear ya." He nodded. "Listen, if ever you want to, ya know; do this again... or more often, I'd uh- I'd enjoy it."

"Free pizza and drinks! I'm sure you would, Messer." She laughed.

"Hey, I already told you, my turn next time."

She smiled as she slid her own straw into her coke. "I'd like that." She said softly.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of moments. She stirred her straw around her drink and he played with the trash from his straw wrapper.

Occasionally; she glanced up at him and offered him a shy smile. _Lindsay... shy?_ He found it almost amusing. Lindsay Monroe was really anything but shy. He was beginning to realise that perhaps she did like him. Maybe she liked him just as much as he liked her. He'd thought for a while it was a one sided thing. He knew he liked her... but now? Now he was beginning to wonder if it was very much a two way street. _She'd_ invited him to the jazz club. _She'd_ ordered him a beer. _She'd_ asked him to go for food.

"Hey Linds," He said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Large pepperoni?"

They both tore their eyes away from the other as their food arrived at the table.

"Yeah, right here." Danny gestured to the middle of their table.

"Enjoy." Their server said before disappearing again.

"You were saying?" She said as she helped herself to a slice.

He shoved a good portion of his pizza into his mouth to give him a chance to compose himself. She rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"What!" He grumbled, mouth full. He finished chewing his food and cleared his throat. "I was just gonna say uh- I guess... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've really enjoyed spendin' time with you tonight. I know I yank your chain a lot and I probably drive you crazy." He couldn't help the laugh that escaped as she nodded eagerly. "You're a goofball."

"If its any conciliation, I've really enjoyed tonight too."

"Good," he nodded, "that's good."

They both helped themselves to another slice of pizza, both of them trying their best to ensure their hands touched ever so slightly for the briefest of moments. They shared a smile before turning their attention back to their respective plates.

For what started out as a pretty random invitation, Danny was pretty glad she'd gone the extra mile to prove him wrong. He liked that she challenged him. She excited him. She was different. Special. And if he was totally honest with himself... He could feel himself falling for her..

And honestly? He didn't mind at all.


End file.
